


My One and Only

by InkyClockwork



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Wilson needs a hug, So does Maxwell, communication problems, engaging, shadow creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyClockwork/pseuds/InkyClockwork
Summary: Maxwell has, been preparing this for a long time, he won't let anyone or anything ruin his plans with Wilson, even if the problem is Wilson himself.If his partner is planning to arrive late, then he won't hesitate in leaving the camp behind and go search for him in the middle of the night, after all the scientist is the love of his life, a little bit of darkness can't hurt anybody, right?





	My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first work for this fandom, I hope you like it, please enjoy and leave your comments, I have a lot of other Don't Starve stories and I might post them if you like this one!

The day was bright and the birds sang, it was a strange kind of calm, it was actual calm, it wasn't tense or creepy, it was just perfect, no tallbirds or spiders on sight, neither deerclops or hounds, the morning breeze started to wake up everyone, along with the smell of meatballs being cooked. 

Webber rubbed his eyes as he left the tent, the first thing he sahw was Maxwell opening the crockpot, he waved at him and sat in the grass.

"Morning! Are the meatballs ready? Because we're hungry" Said the boy cheerfully 

"Say pal, just wait for the others" Answered the former shadow king sitting besides him "Meanwhile you can go and play with Wendy"

Webber nodded and started running towards the other kid, who was currently chatting with her ghost sister, after that Willow appeared behind Maxwell, also sitting on the ground. 

"They really have a lot of energy, just like a tree burning" Said the fire starter smiling "Also how are the plans going? That look in your face is a clear sign that you're nervous"

"Pretty much fine pal, everything is ready, so it's just up to the time when Wilson shows" Maxwell have been planning that day for weeks, maybe even more, it was a special occasion, everything had to be perfect "I just hope he is okay"

"Aww look at you and your worried face, you're going to make my heart melt! Of course he is okay, he is Wilson, the first one in actually surviving here, I was about to freeze when he found me, also Webber and Wendy would have starved to death if he wasn't there, he is strong, I bet he'll be here by dawn" Her comments made Maxwell a little bit bad, he still couldn't forgive himself for bringing two kids there "Also it's not like he's the only one that isn't here right now"

"You are right, I just want time to move faster, I can't wait anymore" 

"What are y'all talkin' about?" Suddenly Winona appeared behind them, hugging Willow by the shoulders "I bet little Maxy is nervous of how is his date going to turn out" 

"And bingo! He's dying inside" 

"Smell like food, Wolfgang hungry, need meat to be strong!" Yelled the man behind them and opened the crockpot 

"Hey! Wolfgang can eat but why can't we?!" Yelled the spider kid 

"We're all awake now, I guess we can all have breakfast now" Said Willow as she got up and handed Webber a plate filled with meatballs 

Maxwell smiled, at first he wasn't sure about how they would react at his sudden appearance, they have already made a life together, like a weird and big family, he remembered how Wilson always cared more about the kids than about himself, giving them the best food and going alone in expeditions only to protect them, and he... Well, they didn't had any reason to welcome him, after all they wouldn't be there in the first place if he hadn't tricked them, but Wilson did cared, he welcomed him just like you would do with an old friend, it wasn't easy for the others to accept him, but with the time they started to find the good side of the magician.

But Wilson was special to him, his smile, his strange hair, his bad jokes, even his stubborn personality, everything was special and unique, just like a single rose in the middle of the grass, it was just about time for Maxwell to realize he had fell in love with the scientist, and he didn't hesitated in telling him, a bouquet of flowers, and a full moon night after being away from the base, that wasn't the perfect scenario, but when he knelt and started to kiss Wilson's hands, he thought that he couldn't ask for more, besides he would be lying if he said he didn't felt his heart burst out of his chest when the smaller man knelt if front of him and gave him a kiss as a response, he wouldn't have been more happy. 

After that, Wes was the first one in noticing their relationship, he only smiled, made heart shapes with his hands and pushed them together sometimes, they guessed he was happy, Willow was the second one, she started joking about how long it had taken them to notice they liked each other, Webber and Wendy were next, they mostly seemed happy, Webber even asked if they would get married, Wilson blushed and said "Maybe", then Winona, Wigfrid and Wickerbottom, the last ones were WX-78 and Wolfgang. 

Oh and he would never forget those cold winter nights in which they slept together, hugging each other and whispering love words to their ears and sometimes even warming up in other ways, Maxwell loved to hear his loved one moaning under him, screaming their names to each other, at first it was hard to convince Wilson, he always said he was busy, but after the first time he wouldn't let go of Maxwell during winter, even though they had to keep their voices low, they didn't wanted to wake up the others. 

"Everything's gonna be fine Maxy, we know that Wilson loves ya more than anything, he's not going to bite ya" Said Winona as she sat on the floor with a plate of food "Well maybe a little down there hahaha"

"Aww c'mon Winnie let's allow the little love bird to eat" Willow then handed the magician another plate and gave Winona a little kiss on the cheek 

"HUMAN FEELINGS ARE SO CONFUSING AND LAME" Wx said as he approached Maxwell 

Fortunately the rest of the day passed away faster than he thought, they hunted some beefalo, fertilized the crops and fought a tallbird that got too near to the base camp, and in an instant, dusk arrived, but there was no one in sight. 

"Do you really think he's okay?" Maxwell was starting to worry, he would have to go and search Wilson himself if he didn't appeared 

"Oh my gosh, stop worrying! He loves you, you love him, he is an expert survivor, so are you, and both want to fuck each other, so calm the fuck down or I'll burn you suit" Yelled Willow after the fifth time that the king asked the same question, she sighed and started to walk towards her tent "Before we go to sleep, the kids made some things for Wilson, they even made some letters, most of them are Webber's " 

The fire starter handed him a box, it had been decorated with some leaves and feathers, it also had a small note in the top that said "No peeking!" along with some smiling faces and spider drawings, yep clearly Webber's idea. Maxwell giggled a little and thanked the woman, just before she went to sleep. 

The time passed but there was no sign of the scientist, Maxwell took a deep breath, grabbed a backpack filled with the things he would need and a lantern, if his partner wasn't going to come, he would go and find him.

It was already night time, the almost full moon shined in the sky, and the deeper he got into the forest, the stronger Wilson's presence became, so after an hour of searching and yelling the others name, Maxwell sat beside a pond and tried to calm down, but it wasn't easy when the light of the lantern was starting to fade away. 

"Where are you dammit?!" 

"Max...well?" Softly whispered a voice behind him "M...axewell!" 

His heart skipped a beat, was he really there? His thick lips formed a smile when he heard that voice, turning around as fast as light. He turned to face Wilson, he was almost crawling towards him, his hair looked like dark fire and his clawed shadow hands returned to his chest every time that he got too near the light. 

"Wilson? Is that really you?"

"Axe...well, Maxwell!" The half shadow creature seamed to be incredibly happy to see the other 

"God, you recognized me this time!" Maxwell was surprised, joyful and relived, ever since Wilson took Charlie's place as the darkness monster, things have been complicated, there were some times were he would attack him, just because he was too confused by his new form and powers... He begged and tried to convince him not to sacrifice himself, but he did it anyway, it was only another reason to fell more deeply in love with him "Wilson, please, just come here" 

The monster hesitated a little, but started to crawl slowly towards the light, just enough for him to be able to place a hand on the magician's cheek. 

"Maxwell..." He softly whispered, as his eyes started to fill with tears of joy "I missed... Y-you" 

The puppet master grabbed Wilson's sharp hand and started to place small kisses all over it, he tried to pull him closer but he got a quiet hiss as a response. 

"I missed you too darling" Maxwell pulled the lantern closer, the monster shivered a little, but stayed where he was "You have no idea of how much" 

"Afraid..."

"No I'm not afraid of you, neither are the others"

"Not you... Me" 

Wilson trowed himself to the arms of the taller man and started sobbing, no one had any idea of what he had been trough, the shadows tried to fool him, and his only comfort was observing the others during night, he missed them, but he was also afraid, afraid of hurting them, of giving up to the shadows, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Oh... It's okay, I'm going to be here" Maxwell also had fear, he didn't wanted Wilson to end just like Charlie did "Come here, the others made something for you"

Wilson's sobbing stopped and analyzed the box Willow gave the king a little while ago, smiling after noticing Webber's note.

"Webber... He remembers" The scientist watched the small drawings and he felt his heart filled with pride just like a parent would, he opened the box and found a small letter inside, it said "Please come back! Having another monster would be awesome, we'll be waiting for u!!" Along with a poor but cute drawn version of everyone, still...Wilson looked like he was wearing a black dress, he smiled and hugged the pieces of paper that were inside.

They spent a while reading the letters, Wilson was so distracted with the content of the box that he didn't even realized that Maxwell had built a campfire, they both sat on the ground, looking at the gifts. Wendy made a strange necklace with bunny skulls, and a simple letter that said "Come back, life wasn't so bad with you here".

"Wen... dy... Web... ber" The monster half cried when reading the letters 

Maxwell felt his heart ache, Wilson didn't deserved that, he always cared about the others, he passed who knows how much time in the shadow throne and stayed sane, he even freed Charlie, he was... Amazing, all of these things shouldn't happen to him. 

"I..." Maxwell softly began, making the shadow creature turn "I'm so sorry, I can't help you, the Codex doesn't have any spell that actually helps and you're struggling so much, but believe me-"

His babbling was stopped by a finger being softly pressed to his lips, the scientist smiled and shacked his head, just before he felt a pair of cold lips pressing against his warm ones, a soft kiss, it wasn't lustful or desperate, it was a rencounter kiss, filled with feelings and unspoken words. Once they broke the kiss, they just stayed there sitting next to each other.

"Wilson?"

"Hmm...?"

"I want you to promise me something"

"What's... it?"

"Once I release you, and we get out of here... I want you to marry me"

"Hm!?"

They both stayed silent, the tallest one got a small golden ring out of his pocket, it was neatly decorated with blue and red gems, after showing it to his partner he knelt and offered it.

"I've had the idea in mind for a while, but Webber and Winona gave me the last push" Maxwell smiled and took Wilson hand "I want you to keep this... As a guarantee, because as long as you have it, you will know that, someday, we will escape this place together, of course as long as you agree" 

"I..." He was speechless, did he really meant it? "Can't believe it..."

"I won't complain if you say no"

"I love you!" That was the last thing Wilson got to say before embracing his now fiancée, unintentionally digging his claws on Maxwell shoulders, but none of them cared, finally the magician took his hand and placed the ring on his finger, both smiling 

They spent the rest of the night together, just cuddling in the wet grass, at least until sunrise, when Wilson started hissing at the light, Maxwell stood up along with him and started to walk towards the base camp, holding hands.

"Mister Maxwell! Did you saw Wilson? How was he? Is he still a monster? Is he coming back?" Webber started the moment he saw the magician approaching "Who's-?... Wilson!!!"

Once he saw the night creature he rushed to his arms, holding back the tears.

"We missed you so much!" The spider kid stopped holding back, finally big tears rushed over his cheeks "A-are y-you going t-to stay?"

"I'm pretty sure he can't stay, the daylight hurts him, he is barely strong enough to stand" Suddenly Wendy and Abigail appeared behind them, eventually joining Webber "Still... I'm glad that at least we got to see you" 

Suddenly Chester came rushing towards them, knocking everyone down, starting to lick Wilson's face, making him let out a broken laugh. It was good to be back.

Still, they didn't stayed together for long, the sun was rising and Wilson couldn't stay anymore, before he walked away, both kids made him swear that he would come back, quite a day filled with promises huh? 

Once the darkness monster had faded away under the shadow of a tree, the kids and Chester ran back to the camp, leaving Maxwell standing alone for a while. Until he saw a silhouette between the rocks, walking on his direction. 

"Hey! Everyone come here, Charlie's back!" Winona shouted before running to her sister 

Winona patted her sister, and walked to the fire pit to sit with her girlfriend, leaving the ex co-workers alone.

"So how was your date?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Also in this Au Maxwell periodically takes care of the shadow throne to keep the world in order and to try to free Wilson)
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if you did stay tuned for more Don't Starve works!


End file.
